


Blue Breaks Stiles' Brain

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Teenwolftoday, Tumblr Prompt, rushed because lack of sleep, shutup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes the color blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Breaks Stiles' Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post I found on my favorite bloggers tumblr
> 
> teenwolftoday:  
> i want a moment where derek flashes his eyes blue at stiles who has been shamelessly and openly flirting with derek standing agape at the sight and everyone’s wondering why stiles looks so shocked or some might call dazed by derek’s flash of eyes like he’s just seen a werwolf for the first time in his life when god bless lydia looks at everyone and casually states, “he just finds the colour blue pretty, that’s all” while she smirks at derek and winks.

      It didn't happen all at once. Slightly longer looks, glances Derek couldn't place, didn't want to put hope into. The first month starting summer vacation before college is when the words started, first mumbled under his breath. "Freaking abs have abs", "god carved his face from stone", "those cheekbones could cut glass." Soon he became more bold. After Stiles' first year of college he picked up a certain swagger to his steps and a confidence that Derek knew was there all along. The horrible pick up lines started then with a large grin splitting his lips. Stiles would laugh after some of them and no it did NOT make Derek's stomach swoop with butterflies thank you.

 

      Derek was getting fed up, fed up with Stiles' fake flirting, fed up with the betas' annoying knowing looks, fed up with having to hide everything. He walked into the loft sounds of happy voices floating around the large space. Stiles looked up a smile curling his lips as his eyes racked across Derek's body. "I know the forecast for today was blistering heat but they never said you would be THIS hot." The little wink that he threw to the older beta was the last straw. Derek's eyes flashed blue as he snarled in Stiles' face. The young man's face slackened as he looked into the glowing blue eyes. His own taking on a clouded haze as his heart picked up slightly. The others turned there heads, questioning looks on there faces. The sound of Lydia giggling drew there looks to her, begging for answers. "He just finds the color blue pretty," she explains winking at Derek. A noise of disbelief rises from Stiles' throat before he bolts out the door.

 

      Derek stood for only a second longer before he took off running as fast as he could. Stiles was just pulling into his driveway when Derek slammed against him. "Why are you doing this to me? Did someone tell you how I feel are you making fun of me?" Derek hissed slamming Stiles against the door of his jeep. "What? No! Derek I... I was trying to make you happy." Stiles looked down a flush creeping up his neck, "you would give this little huff after some of the more ridiculous lines I would use. I was just trying to get you to laugh. Knowing i was the one to make you seem happy, even for a second, it was all I could think about. Your so closed off, guarded, but the one time I saw you smile, I knew I wanted to see it every day, be the reason you smiled everyday. Derek I love you. I have always loved you." Shocked Derek stepped away from Stiles, running his hands through his hair. "Stiles... You do make me happy. Just being in the same room with you lets me relax in a way I have not let myself since Laura died. I thought you could never feel.." Stiles pulled Derek close swallowing his words in a searing kiss. Neither one noticed the others standing across the street or the money that fell into the strawberry blondes open palm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and I hope to add more to it. I just wanted to get it out there. This was my first Sterek fic so please tell me what you think.


End file.
